


Little Ram

by dayshot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayshot/pseuds/dayshot
Summary: The Watson's adopted a new kid; Avery. She was shy, sweet and..well....mute. Wilbur and Techno are mad at Phil (for an unnecessary  amount of time) while Tommy doesn't seem to like her much. How will Avery's life change as she lives with the nicest (almost) family yet?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a one-shot and if people really like it and want it to be a multiple chapter thing, I'm down! Just saying, this is a SBI story but I added my own made up character. Uhh, that's really it. Ty for the kudos and hits on my first one-shot I posted a while back. Please enjoy and lemme know if you want this to be a series thing :)

\--------------------------------

Ages:  
Phil: mid 20’s? (idk yet lmao)  
Wilbur & Techno: 18 (twins but different hybrid)  
Tommy: 16  
Avery: 10

\--------------------

A knocking noise came from the door. Everyone had been waiting for 3 hours for the new foster to come. Wilbur wouldn’t stop stress talking about anything he could think of, Techno kept cleaning the whole house and swatting at any fuzz he saw floating across his view, Tommy was trying to get Wilbur to shut up and Phil was attempting to calm the house down. 

The knock stopped everything. Everyone froze.

Phil calmly walked over to the door and opened it. There were 2 people standing there. The social worker, Mariah, and a small girl with her head down. The little girl had a light purple sweater on-tied with a hair tie in the back-with a pair of black sweatpants and some dirty, purple untied Converse. Her hair was a long pixie cut, and it was purple, matching her shoes. She had eyes that didn’t match. One that was blue, and the other that was brown.

“Hello there!” Phil greeted, a tad bit to enthusiastic. Mariah tried to push the girl forward slightly, but she shoved back. Mariah sighed before she started talking, “This is Avery. She’s 10 years old and quite the character. I see this is a house of hybrids?” Mariah asked. Avery seemed to move farther back, scared by the word ‘hybrid’. Phil nodded, “Yup! I’m Avian, Techno over there is piglin, Wilbur who’s upstairs with a friend is spider/piglin and Tommy who’s at a friend’s house is blaze,” Techno nicely waved when his name was called. Avery noticed two tusks that sat above his mouth and his eyes were a pretty crimson colour. 

After Phil had explained the hybrid situation, Avery looked up with curious eyes. She tilted her head to the side slightly before her ear twitched. That’s when Phil and Techno noticed something. She had mini ram horns. 

She was a hybrid. 

“Avery here is a little rammy,” Mariah said, purposely making her voice more high pitched, ruffling Avery’s short hair. Avery swatted her hand away.

“Well I guess before I go there is one more important thing,”

“What’s up?”

“Avery is......she’s mute. We’ve never been able to get her to talk, so we made her this speech box she can use,” Mariah pulled it out of Avery’s hands and showed Phil. Avery tried to grab it back, but missed. Phil nodded at it, “That’s alright. It’ll be just fine whether she talks or not,” he smiled and handed it back to Avery. She held it tight to her chest. 

——————————

Shortly before Mariah left, Wilbur came downstairs. He had curly brown hair and pink ears that hung slightly from under a beanie. From what Avery could see, they looked almost identical to Techno’s. When he smiled at Avery, there were two fangs like a spiders that sat sharp in his mouth. Avery saw another teen standing by him. She saw that he also, had horns. 

Horns like hers. 

They both kindly smiled at her. Phil motioned for her to come in. She shyly stepped in onto the small carpet at the door. She waved goodbye to Mariah. When she turned around, she never seemed to take her eyes off the other ram hybrid. Phil noticed and said, “That’s Wilbur’s friend, who’s the same hybrid as you. His name is Schlatt.” 

Schlatt smiled and flopped his ear, waving. Avery returned with the same action. Wilbur smiled to himself, finding it adorable. 

Phil whispered something to Wilbur. At least he tried. What Phil didn’t know is that ram hybrids have extremely good hearing. Though, Avery didn’t say anything. (no shit, sherlock)

He told Wilbur that she was mute. 

Phil then got Wilbur and Schlatt to show her where her new room would be. They made their way up the stairs.

“The first room to the left is your room and the one on the right is mine and Techno’s shared room. Then a bathroom and closet and at the end of the hallway is Tommy’s room on the left and Phil’s on the right,” Wilbur explained, pointing to each room. 

Being mute and not talking for most of her life caused her to have a really good memory. That would be simple to remember, anyways.

Avery nodded to indicate that she was listening. Wilbur opened the door to her room. It was decorated with things that she liked, when they’d only just met. 

“A few days before we got a call saying we were gonna take you in, we got some insite on things you like. We have LED’s around the walls, posters about the stars, some book series they’d mentioned you liked and just other things,” Wilbur said, taking her stuff and placing it gently on the floor. Avery was in awe at her new room. She never thought she would get a room to herself, since she was so used to sharing a room with 6 other girls at the orphanage. 

“I like it.” A animated, Siri-like voice said. It was Avery’s speech box. Wilbur smiled, “I’m glad. We’ll give you some time to set up and maybe if you want you can have dinner in your room for the first few nights.” Wilbur told her, shuffling Schlatt out, along with himself. Avery nodded. 

She was excited that at least someone was ok with her being mute and replied to her. 

That was a first.

—————————————

That night, Avery opened her door to see a plate of toast and scrambled eggs on the floor. She assumed it was breakfast for dinner that night. She didn’t mind. It was better than the food she normally ate anyways. She picked up the hot plate and silently shut the door. 

—————————————

Phil was talking with Wilbur, Tommy and Techno about what they thought about her. Not gossiping, discussing their thoughts on a mute kid, before it kind of escalated..

“It’ll be nice to not have another annoying ass sibling,” Tommy said, half joking but mostly serious. Techno rolled his eyes, “I think it’s fine. As long as she has some way to talk to us, I have no problem with it,” 

Techno seemed to have the only logical answer. Wilbur cut in before Phil could, “I mean, I think she’s absolutely fucking adorable already. I don’t care what you guys think. Mute or loud as hell, I really don’t care,”

His answer shocked everyone. He was the one complaining when Tommy came, but he was ok with her suddenly?

“What the fuck man! When I came you went all pussy and baby!” Tommy loudly complained. Phil hushed him. 

“There’s a difference, Tommy. A calm girl who doesn’t immediately shout at me and Techno during dinner their first night here AND she was at least nice enough to acknowledge Schlatt,” Wilbur shot back. 

“Boys, boys. Let’s not argue alright? Tommy what do you think?” Phil tried. 

“Bullshit. I think she’s bullshit. Being the family favourite already. And to be fair, the only reason I was shouting at you guys first night is cause I’m part blaze and that’s just me,”

“Tommy, you cant use ‘I’m a blaze’ to get out of all situations,” Wilbur argued. 

“Boys! It doesn’t matter what hybrid you are. I just want her to be comfortable rather than intimidated and scared by your shouting.” Phil said, finishing up supper. 

The boys didn’t argue and shut up. 

Phil placed 4 plates out on the counter. He filled each with the scrambled eggs and two pieces of toast. He handed one to each kid. Techno and Wilbur started eating right away, while Tommy stared at the last plate. “Is that a special plate for the special one?” He asked, a salty tone in his voice. Phil picked up the plate, “Not for the special one, Tommy. It’s for Avery,” Phil enunciated her name before walking up the stairs.

He gently placed the food at her door and started his way down the stairs. Just before he hit the second stair, he heard the door open. He saw a small hand pick up the plate and shut the door. 

Phil smiled. 

At least she was going to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm willing to make this a mini series if people like it :) here's my twitter so drop a follow if you want:
> 
> https://twitter.com/StarbyMC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery over-hears the conversation from downstairs, but there's a misunderstanding. Techno and Avery have a sibling bonding moment while Phil gets a bit too mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM MAKING THIS A SERIES POG! Expect updates every Saturday and Sunday, cause it's the easiest way to post without school in the way. Enjoy this wholesome chapter (kind of a long chapter ngl)

\-----------------------

Ages:  
Phil: mid 20’s? (idk yet lmao)  
Wilbur & Techno: 18 (twins but different hybrid)  
Tommy: 16  
Avery: 10

\-------------

Avery was sitting and unpacking her stuff, when she heard shouting,

“-think she’s bullshit” they had said. Avery put what she was holding on her bed and laid, stomach down, with her ear pushed against the floor. 

She could hear the conversation slightly better. 

“-just want her to be-“ her ear twitched making their voice cut off, “-scared and intimidated by your yelling,” 

What? Is that really what they wanted? 

Avery shakily got back up and continued taking things out of her bag and putting where she wanted them. 

She stopped unpacking and sat on her bed. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She started crying. She knew it. It was a thought that had been bothering her before she even came. 

Would they like her?

From what she heard, no. And that upset her. She thought she’d found her home. 

——————————

After lots of chattering, some arguing between the boys and other random things, supper was done. They’d sat down and watched a movie. Wilbur really wanted to get Avery and let her watch but Phil said it was “too early” for her, Tommy just didn’t like her and Techno thought it was up to her if she wanted to, not them.

When the movie was over and Tommy had fallen asleep on the couch, no one bothered to pick him up. Phil and Wilbur weren’t tired so only Techno went upstairs. 

He made his way up to his room, when he remembered he hadn’t seen Avery’s new room yet. He gently knocked on the door, “Hey Avery. Can I come in?” He asked. He didn’t want to just waltz on into her room. He heard small shuffling, silence, then the door opened. 

Her room looked exactly how he imagined it. A little bit girly, but not too girly just like Avery was. She smiled at seeing him before moving to the side, letting him come in. 

“Your room looks really nice,” Techno said, sitting on her bed. She let a smile slip from her mouth, “I think it looks really cool as well,” Avery agreed. Techno watched as she used the speech box. He noticed she quickly pressed multiple buttons, like she was texting, and a full sentence came out. He was about to ask her how it worked, when he saw her head was down and she was rubbing her eyes every few seconds. 

“Hey, you alright?” He asked, moving a bit closer to her. She pressed a button. 

“I heard everything that happened downstairs. No one likes me,”

“No way! All you heard was Tommy. You ignore him, he’s just jealous that your here and he’s not the youngest and most important anymore. He’s a salty blonde haired bitch,” Techno told her, moving to sit on the ground in front of her. 

Avery shook her head, “It’s happened before. I come into a house, thinking it’s a good one then all they do is talk about me and I’m gone,” the box said for her. 

Techno’s ears dropped sadly hearing her say that. He shook his head, “That’s not happening. Do you have any idea how much Wilbur fucking adores you? He can’t stop talking about you already. And being honest, neither of us can. We will do anything to make sure your staying in this house,” he told her. 

Avery stopped crying at how sad she was, to crying about Wilbur and Techno. They already loved her? That’s not possible, is it?

Techno didn’t care if Phil said it was “too early” to hug her or whatever shit he lectured them about. He hugged her anyways. Surprisingly, she didn’t tense or fight back. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back. 

Avery didn’t want to let go. It had been a long time since someone hugged her and actually meant it. 

—————————

Minutes pasted before they got interrupted, “Techno!” Phil shouted from downstairs. Techno had to fight urges to scream back, but the only thing that mattered to him right now was the small girl in his arms. 

Silence followed instead. 

Phil shouted again, “Techno! It’s late and I know your not sleeping!”

More silence. 

Footsteps came loudly up the stairs. Techno knew that Phil didn’t like it when he ignored him. 

It made him mad.  
The one thing that made him mad. 

Phil banged on Techno and Wilbur’s door before the sound a door knob turning followed. Phil sighed, “Techno! Stop hiding and go to bed wherever you are! And don’t ignore me!” 

Techno knew this was his last straw. He heard Avery’s box whisper “Say something,” He shook his head. He wasn’t going to say a word, even if it meant getting in trouble. Plus, he knew that Phil wouldn’t be mad once he saw what Techno was doing.

Unexpectedly, Phil started banging on Avery’s door. He didn’t even knock nicely. Or know if Techno was in there. He was just plain mad at this point. Avery tensed at the loud noise. She gripped Techno’s shirt and put her face into his shoulder.

“Avery! Is Techno with you?” Phil partially yelled. Avery wanted to do something but she was too scared to move. Techno pulled away from her and walked to the door. He opened it and leaned his shoulder against the door frame. 

Phil looked mad.

“Techno why the hell did you not answer me! I called y-“ Techno cut him off, “I was in the middle of helping my new best friend,” and he gestured to Avery who was sitting on the floor staring at them, eyes glistening from crying. 

Phil’s face softened.  
Had he done that?

Phil went to go in and run to her side, but Techno placed a firm hand on his chest, stopping him from entering.

“I’d be more comfortable if Wilbur came in,” 

“W-what?”

“You heard me right. I know you did. I was trying to help her calm down over something else that was already bothering her and you started banging around the fucking house when I didn’t answer you. It’s so annoying because you always expect an answer seconds after you ask someone a question. So, I’m so incredibly sorry I didn’t live up to your expectations to answering quickly trying to be a good big brother,” Techno snapped. 

Phil looked shocked. Why was his son turning against him? That was a question he couldn’t answer. Techno pushed him out of the way to go get Wilbur. 

Phil didn’t move.  
What happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Techno are still tense with Phil about the night before. Wilbur notices a habit that Avery is growing into and gets slightly concerned, so, he goes to Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the third chapter early because I have all of this week off until Monday of course. But yeah enjoy this shorter chapter :)

\-------------

Ages:  
Phil: mid 20’s? (idk yet lmao)  
Wilbur & Techno: 18 (twins but different hybrid)  
Tommy: 16  
Avery: 10

\---------------

A few days had past since the last incident. Techno and Wilbur wouldn’t let Phil near Avery at all. They were both pissed at him. 

When Techno told Wilbur about it, Wilbur looked like he was about to murder him. Wilbur and Techno practically shoved Phil and shut themselves in Avery’s room for hours. Avery never expected to have older siblings this protective, but she didn’t mind it. 

Being away from Phil is something she actually enjoyed. 

He’s a good man, trying his hardest as a single father. But that scarred her. The banging. Holding on to Techno for dear life on her first night. She was scared of Phil. 

Avery had purposely left her speech box upstairs so she could avoid talking to Phil. She wanted to talk to Wilbur, but it was the only way she could ignore him. 

She sat down next to Wilbur when she noticed Techno’s seat was empty. She tapped Wilbur’s shoulder, then pointed to Techno’s chair. 

“He had to leave for a weekend class. Something about a English essay he has.” Wilbur explained, sliding a plate of toast in front of her. She smiled and happily ate it. 

—————————

Once Avery finished eating, she got up and put her plate in the sink. Before she left she walked past Wilbur and she gently bumped her head into his back. Wilbur stepped forward from the force and laughed, “You ok?” He asked. She looked up and smiled before doing it again. Wilbur thought it was cute, but was also slightly concerned and confused. 

Was it a bad thing?

Wilbur ignored the thought and watched as his little sister skipped her way up the stairs. 

—————————

Techno got back from his classes to be greeted by Wilbur, but he waved to Phil. Normally he would hug them both, but he was still pissed at Phil. 

He dropped his stuff at the bottom of the stairs before making something small to eat. He looked up and saw Avery running down the stairs at him.

It was cute to see her so excited.

She slowed down before ramming her head gently into his side. He ruffled her hair and hugged her. She was so small and felt so fragile. She turned around and made her way up the stairs happily. 

Once she was gone, he felt a concerned vibe from Wilbur.

“Why so concerned Will?” He asked

Wilbur snapped out of his daze, “She’s done that to me too. Hitting her head off people. I don’t know if it’s a good thing or not and if it’s isn’t, I don’t want it to be a bad habit or anything,” Techno put his dish in the sink, “I think your thinking to deep into it-“ “Schlatt is the same hybrid as her though. And he’s never done that and I’ve known him for a long time,” Wilbur interrupted. 

Techno sighed and shrugged. 

—————————

Wilbur ended up inviting Schlatt over. He wanted to ask him about the head butting and also because he was bored. 

Avery waved at Schlatt when he came through the door. He smiled and ruffled her hair as he passed. 

Wilbur opened his door as soon as he heard footsteps stop outside his bedroom door. Schlatt laughed, “Why so serious spiderman?”

“Avery started doing something and Techno thinks I’m over reacting but I wanted to ask you because your the same hybrid as her-anyways, she’s always ramming her head into things. It seems extremely painful. She’ll see me or Techno and shove her head into our back or hip,” Wilbur rambled, pacing the distance of his shared room. 

Schlatt was confused for a second before speaking up, 

“Ohhh, she’s in that stage,”

“Stage? What stage?”

“It’s nothing bad. It’s how she shows affection towards someone or how she lets someone know she appreciates them without saying anything,” Schlatt quietly laughed to himself, “Even I do it still,” he said, taking a small running start before head butting into Wilbur, causing Wilbur to fly onto Techno’s bed. 

They both started laughing like 12 year olds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POGCHAMP HERE'S MY TWITTER LMAO
> 
> https://twitter.com/StarbyMC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Avery fight over who gets what part of the couch for movie night and it goes...more violent than intended. The next morning they all get ready to go to the store to find Avery some things for school, when they run into an old friend of Avery’s..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I’ve made because I wasn’t sure where to cut it off so it’s just longer than I intended but I’m not mad at it. Chapter 5 will be coming tomorrow so be ready for that. We are getting to my favourite parttttt :) Enjoy!

—————————

Ages: Phil: mid 20’s?  
Wilbur & Techno: 18 (twins but different hybrid)  
Tommy: 16  
Avery: 10

——————————

*a month later*  
  
Avery walked down the stairs for supper. Supper made her nervous. There was a small gap of tension between her and Tommy. She thought he was great but for some reason, he didn’t really like her.   
  
She sat down at the table, next to Wilbur. A plate of food was already waiting for her. She started eating when she noticed Tommy staring at her instead of touching his food. She tilted her head.   
  
“Do you have something to ask?” She said, pushing buttons on the box.  
  
“What do you mean?” Tommy asked cluelessly.   
  
“You’ve been staring at her since she came down the stairs. It hasn’t gone unnoticed,” Techno cut in.   
  
“Alright then. Why have short hair? Isn’t it kind of a boy-ish thing?” Tommy asked. Everyone looked at him. Avery didn’t mind the question. She got asked it a lot.   
  
“Tommy!”  
“What the fuck, leave her alone!”  
“Don’t bug her about it now!”  
  
The three of them shouted at him.   
  
Avery quietly laughed, “It’s fine. I get asked that a lot anyways. It’s the same as you asking Techno why he has long hair.” The box spoke. She had made a valid point. It wasn’t much different.   
  
—————————  
  
Supper went by quickly. Lots of listening on Avery’s side of things. Phil asked Wilbur to remind him that he had a appointment in a few days since he can never remember. The reminder stuck in her head like glue, just incase Wilbur would forget.   
  
They sat down to watch a movie of Avery’s choice. It was family movie night and they wanted to make it special for her. Tommy groaned at the movie she chose.   
  
For a reason she couldn’t remember, the movie ‘Miss Peregrine’s Home For Peculiar Children’ had a nostalgic feeling to her. She felt bad that they had to pay to watch it, but Phil said it was fine.   
  
—————————  
  
They were in the middle of the movie and it was already the coolest thing she’d ever seen. They had powers. She felt like one of them but her power was luck. How she managed to get placed into this house with these incredible people was beyond her.   
  
Before the movie started, she had been fighting with Tommy about who got what side of the couch. It wasn’t shouting at each other, it was wrestling. Avery was normally a really calm girl, but when she wanted to fight, she could fight.   
  
“Tommy and Avery! It doesn’t matter who gets what side.” Phil said, getting annoyed.  
  
They didn’t listen.   
  
As soon as Wilbur and Techno walked down the stairs, they had both jumped behind the couch. Avery ran to the wall, turned around and started running full speed at Tommy. Phil tried to stop her but she got to Tommy before he could and she hit him straight in the chest with her head, tackling him, causing both of them to go over the couch and land on the floor.   
  
Both of them laid there for a while. Tommy didn’t move but Avery sat up and looked at the two people staring at her. Phil made sure Tommy was ok while Techno and Wilbur were clapping.   
  
Finally, Tommy gave up once he recovered and gave her the spot she wanted. Phil wasn’t too happy about it but he refused to yell at her because he knew that Techno and Wilbur were still mad at him, even if they didn’t show it.   
  
Avery laid in the spot and got comfortable when Wilbur came over and pushed her off and laid down where she was. She opened her mouth, pretending to be shocked. “I’m just kidding, come here,” Wilbur laughed. Avery went to get up when Wilbur grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch where he was. She made a small screaming noise when he pulled her, not expecting it.   
  
Everyone in the room laughed.   
  
—————————  
  
By time the movie was over, Avery had fallen asleep. She made it through most of the movie, before she started drifting in and out of sleep because Wilbur began to run his fingers through her hair. Her eyes started to feel heavy, struggling to keep them opened. As much as she wanted to keep watching the movie, Wilbur was rocking her to sleep without realizing it. After a while, her eyes slipped shut.   
  
—————————  
  
The next morning was pretty chill. They had quite a bit of things they had to do today. Phil had his appointment-which Avery assumed he’d forgotten about-and she was going to go to the store with Wilbur, Techno and Schlatt. Phil had suggested that she should go to the store to get new clothing for when she started school in a few weeks.   
  
Shopping always made her nervous. She’d never been shopping for herself, but always because her old foster parents were dragging her with them.   
  
“Alright guys, I think I’m gonna go and do some work in my office and you can get ready for the store.” Phil told the four of them, while leaving the kitchen.   
  
Avery shook her head.   
  
She was saying no to him working, not the store. He had his appointment in less than 15 minutes.  
  
“What’s wrong? Do you not want to go? We can plan for another day if you want.” Phil asked, stopping himself.   
  
“No, I wanna go,” Avery told him, putting her box on the ground next to her, “But you can’t work. You have a appointment, at 1 remember? Thats in less than 15 minutes.” She reminded him, tying her shoes.   
  
“I should write things in a calendar. Thank you.” Phil said, grabbing his stuff and leaving.   
  
Everyone laughed at his bad memory, when Tommy came down the stairs. “What’s so funny?” He asked, kind of salty. Techno handed Avery her coat, “Phil’s bad memory, that’s all.”   
  
Tommy rolled his eyes. He didn’t really care much.   
  
Avery walked over to Tommy and gently bumped her head on his hip. Last time she did this, well...it was a bit violent. She was gentle this time.   
  
Tommy pushed her away, “What the fuck is it with you and punching people with your head I hate it!” “Tommy it’s not that bad,” Schlatt said.   
  
Tommy wrinkled his nose, “Yes it is. It’s so annoying. You should’ve seen the last time she did that,”  
  
“You don’t even know what it actually means. Sure she might’ve hurt you last time she did it, but it’s only cause she was messing around. It’s not meant to hurt people.” Schlatt explained.   
  
“What does it mean then? Probably something stupid, I would assume.” Tommy guessed.   
  
Schlatt shook his head, “No you-it’s a sign of affection and appreciation, dumbass.” he opened the door and left to Wilbur’s car. Techno followed after him.  
  
Everyone stood in silence before Wilbur took Avery’s hand and left.   
  
She tried.   
  
It worked...right?  
  
—————————  
  
On the car ride to the store, there was a comfortable silence. Nothing really needed to be said. Occasionally Wilbur and Schlatt would make a joke about a kid store that passed by their view.   
  
Avery sat comfortably in her seat, her legs crossed while she looked out the window. It was a beautiful place. She felt like she’d recognized some places, but was unsure. Maybe she’d passed by it when she lived in a old house.   
  
Wilbur and Techno were in the front while Schlatt sat in the back with Avery. She was a bit off about him, but it was natural when two of the same hybrids met.   
  
Other than some thoughts about what she maybe wanted to buy, she listened to the quiet music that played in the background and stared out the window.   
  
—————————  
  
They got to the store, which felt like it took an eternity to get to. Avery hopped out of the car and looked at the giant store awaiting. It was massive. Bigger than any store she’d ever seen.   
  
Wilbur walked around the car and grabbed Avery’s hand, pulling her towards the building. Something about him holding her hand made her feel like she was part of the family.   
  
The four walked into the store. It looked even bigger inside than it did from the outside.   
  
“Do you wanna go to find stuff for your room with us or do you wanna go by yourself?” Wilbur asked her, stopping in front of the decorations aisle.   
  
“I’ll go by myself, it’s ok.” She replied. She made sure to keep her box safe in her overalls pocket.   
  
Lots of people tried to steal it. It’s quite useless to them. Wilbur nodded and walked over to another aisle with Techno and Schlatt.   
  
————————  
  
Avery entered the aisle and started for looking at things she thought we’re cool. A lot of things were expensive and she didn’t want to get in trouble because of it. She carefully picked up a poster about the astrological signs. She unrolled it when someone took it from her.   
  
She looked up and saw a rude but familiar face. The dirty blonde hair, green eyes that looked as if they were glowing, the green sweater, the ripped black jeans and, the face of her past foster brother, Clay. Avery froze.   
  
What was he doing here?  
  
“Hey mute ass, I want this poster,” He said, getting in her face.   
  
Avery shook her head. She knew he didn’t even like space or the stars. She pulled her box out, “You don’t even like astrology though.” She said.   
  
He looked interested in it. He tried to grab it but she moved her hand away quickly.   
  
“Give it to me. I wanna see it. And the poster. I want both, asshole.”  
  
“No. Your so greedy. Now you know why I left.” She shot back.   
  
He got mad.   
  
He started chasing her around the store. She should’ve tried looking for Wilbur, Techno and Schlatt, but she was to focused on running.   
  
—————————  
  
The three boys were walking around the girls section for clothing. They wanted to find something for her that would fit her style. In the end, Wilbur and Techno each found a few things. Schlatt on the other hand was focused on something else.   
  
“Schlatt, what is up with you? Your being so slow.” Wilbur complained, pulling his friend into a aisle of stuffed animals.   
  
“Yeah, yeah sorry. I just keep hearing something. Probably just my head messing with me.” He said, picking up a ram stuffy and placing it in the cart for Avery. Techno turned around, “Hearing what?” Schlatt shrugged, “I dunno...you guys probably can’t hear it. It’s pretty quiet. It sounds like-“   
  
A small banging sound sound cut him off. His ears twitched, “Did you guys hear that?” He asked. Wilbur shook his head, “Schlatt, you have better hearing than the both us of combined, what is it?”   
  
Schlatt looked scared. He saw a small girl run past the aisle, followed by a taller boy chasing her. “Guys, we should go get Avery. More like save her...and quickly!” He informed them.   
  
Even though Wilbur and Techno didn’t know what he meant, they still didn’t waste a moment and started booking it down the aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SOO HAPPY I GOT TO ADD DREAM INTO THIS POGG! I wasn’t sure if I was going to have to add trigger warnings. Next chapter I definitely have too. It’s SPICY!!! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger...
> 
> I’m on my phone doing this but my Twitter is on the other chapters if you want it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Pop off Techno lmao. This chapter was really fun and wholesome to write. Again, here's my Twitter if you wanna drop a follow:
> 
> https://twitter.com/StarbyMC


End file.
